L'amour et ses raisons
by Elsa.of.Anderelle
Summary: Azula a maintenant 19 ans et est parfaitement réhabilité grâce à sa médication et aussi aux efforts de ses soignants. Tout semble aller pour le mieux pour elle mais... Ty Lee semble avoir d'autres projet pour sa princesse. Tout changera à ses 20 ans ou la jeune acrobate fera enfin le grand saut ;) Racked M pour sex plus tard, Tyzula all the way et mention des autres ship.


Petite histoire sur un autre couple qui me fait beaucoup penser à moi, Tyzula qui est un couple formé par Azula et Ty Lee dans Avatar le dernier maitre de l'air. Tout comme le Faberry habituel, c'est un couple non officiel MAIS qui crève les yeux. J'espère que vous appréciez celle là comme c'est ma première du genre mais faut une première à tout! Racked M parce que c'est sûr que je vais rendre ça sexuel XD

* * *

**POV AZULA**

_Je me réveille dans un lit qui est beaucoup plus confortable que l'était ma cellule à l'institue psychiatrique. Ma chambre, mes affaires et personne pour me dire quoi faire ou quoi dire. J'arrange un peu ma tenue de nuit, pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, j'ai bien dormi. Le temps que les servantes arrivent pour m'aider à me vêtir, je prend le temps de regarder par la fenêtre et de respirer à fond cet air de mon pays tant aimé. J'entend que l'on approche d'un pas légé... Étrange._

- aaaaAAAZULAAAaaaaa! _fait Ty Lee en s'approchant de moi assez rapidement pour réussir à me prendre dans ses bras. Elle sait que je ne suis pas friande de démonstrations affectives en public, mais qu'elle peut profiter de ce moment d'intimité pour me gratifier de tous ses sentiments._

- Ty Lee... _Dis-je sur un ton neutre, mais je lui rend tout de même son câlin._

- Alors comment te sens tu aujourd'hui? Je savais que tu serais debout à l'aube puisque tu es habituée de t'entrainer à cette heure... Je..

- Oui, je me sens... chez moi disons. Pas besoin de t'excuser tu as raison de venir à cette heure surtout si c'est pour un câlin.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée Zula. _J'aperçois sur le coin de ses yeux, des larmes hésitantes à couler sur ses joues, de peur que je réagisse mal si elles se l'autorisaient. Se regard est intense, je détourne les yeux pour répondre._

- Tu m'as manquée aussi Ty. Je crois que j'aurai du temps pour toi aujourd'hui. Zuzu désir d'abord me parler d'une affaire importante. Après tout, il reste le moins qualifié pour ce genre de chose même s'il est l'ainé...

_Elle fronce les sourcils et essuie ses larmes discrètes._

- Il a fait un excellent travail pendant que tu étais complètement gaga je te signale. Il t'as non seulement gracié mais aussi il te fait confiance.

- En gros il a d'abord eu la trouille de moi, puis de la rancune car un vrai chef aurait abréger les souffrances de son opposant si celui-ci est incapable d'y remédier par lui même. Il est faible mais inconsciemment bien plus cruel que moi Ty Lee.

_Je marche dans la pièce parce que je sais qu'elle n'aimera pas ce que je viens de lui dire. Elle ne peut pas comprendre cela, je ne désir pas non plus la traumatiser avec des lois non écrites de guerre. Je suis toujours aussi incapable d'être méchante devant ou envers elle._

- Tu sais, la raison pour laquelle il veux te parler c'est parce qu'il te veux comme générale des armées de la nation. Je déteste voir ton aura aussi grise. Je t'ennuie?

- Non, je me sens juste... différente d'avant. _Autrefois je t'aurais fait taire mais je ne suis plus comme ça. Je sens que tu comprend ou sont mes blessures et je ne suis pas certaines d'aimer ce sentiment._

- Azula... Viens plus près s'il te plait.

J'obéis sans même réfléchir.

- Tu as toujours refuser de me laisser te connaitre de peur de je puisse voir que tu n'es pas un monstre comme tu voudrais que les gens te vois. Ton père a autrefois abuser de ta bonne volonté, mais tu n'es pas un monstre, pour moi tu es quelqu'un de très bien.

- Pourquoi tu continue avec ça...

- Je sais que ça t'as fait mal que ta mère t'ait traitée comme tel.

- J'aime quand tu ne passe pas par 4 chemins.

- Mon j'aime être en ta compagnie tout simplement.

- Je m'habille et on mange?

- Avec JOIE, princesse. _Sa joie est de retour pour de bon.. c'est bon signe._

O O O

- Azula? Mon frère marche dans ma direction.

- Zuzu...

- Je ne te cacherai pas que je ne te laisserai pas le trône, mais j'ai cependant quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser davantage. _Il marche autour de la salle de guerre dans ses vêtements de seigneur du feu._

- Parles toujours? Je te préviens, les mariages arrangés, je te les déconseilles à moins que tu n'ai pas de problème avec un empoisonnement alimentaire sans explication.

- Toujours aussi drôle pas vrai? Mais non, je ne me mêle pas de la vie amoureuse des gens j'en ai bien assez de la mienne... Je pensais plutôt à mes ambitions de restauration de l'empire. Les soldats sont nombreux, mal entrainer et dangereux pour eux même. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui saura faire la différence entre un bon maitre du feu et un homme qui désir du pouvoir. JE sais que je peux te faire confiance la dessus. Je te propose donc d'être mon général chef des armés.

- En l'espace d'une seconde j'ai bien failli de répondre non tu sais. J'aime par dessus tout donner la leçon à ceux qui font confiance aveuglément mais quand tu as dit faire la différence entre les faux des vrais.. ça m'est apparu autrement. En d'autre terme, je peux choisir de les traiter comme je le désir?

- Avec la condition de ne tuer personne Azula! Franchement ce que tu peux être sadique?!

- Les paysans sont des paysans pour moi... mais je respecterai tes règles. Si tu es insatisfait de mon travail tu pourras toujours me le dire mais comme je suis ce que tu ais de mieux pour remettre cette armée dans de bonnes conditions, je doute que tu revienne sur ta foi en moi. Par ailleurs je suis devenue une femme respectable tu ne trouve pas? _Je souris malicieusement._ Alors, marché conclu frèro?

Il grince des dents en ignorant que je me fou un peu de lui, je n'ai plus cette arrogance et ce mépris des habitants...


End file.
